Metamorfosis
by Luriana
Summary: No había duda de que Ruby era Caperucita roja, pero también el Lobo Feroz y nadie podía despojarla de alguna de esas identidades porque tenía el derecho de ser libre y feliz durante su metamorfosis. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Mi personaje favorito del Bosque Encantado!" del foro "Erase una vez, un Bosque Encantado".


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de los hermanos Grimm y el ambiente establecido de los creadores de OUAT, yo solo vengo a pasar mis frustraciones. _

_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Mi personaje favorito del Bosque Encantado!" del foro "Erase una vez, un Bosque Encantado"._

**Metamorfosis**

Los instintos de Ruby siempre habían sido limitados.

Vivía en el bosque con su abuela y tenía una relación oculta con Peter. Podría considerarse una vida normal, como cualquier muchacha de su edad.

Pero "algo" golpeaba su interior con tanta insistencia que hacía a sus emociones extenderse a un grado que llegaba a asustar, sobre todo las emociones negativas como el enojo o la tristeza. Una vez que a Ruby le irritaba algo en su pecho se encendía; situación que a ella le incomodaba ya que no sabía cómo controlarlo.

Había escuchado algo acerca de las mariposas en el estomago, de esas que se sienten cuando estas enamorada o nerviosa, pero lo que ella sentía era algo mucha más grande y feroz que una ave, algo que sentía la transformaba en otra persona o mejor dicho en otra criatura.

Cada que eso ocurría, Ruby corría desesperada al espejo para mirar su rostro, algo en sus ojos cambiaba pero no estaba segura de eso, algo desconocido aunque este frente a tus ojos es difícil de percibir.

A veces se preguntaba por qué la insistencia de su abuela de que usara su capa roja, según esta había sido una reliquia, pero no le parecía de tanta importancia como para que se preocupara tanto cuando hablaba de despojarse de ella. Por otro lado, estaba su anillo que sentía le quemaba la piel sobretodo en luna llena.

Ruby era inofensiva y una buena persona, sin embargo, esa sensación de prisión dentro de sí misma la hacía sentirse tan extraña y ajena a todo mundo que conocía, excepto con Peter.

Para ella, Peter había llegado a calmar esos impulsos, cada beso, abrazo y caricia hacían que una paz se posara en ella. La calmaba y la hacía respirar.

Y aunque eso se sentía bien, no era del todo saludable ya que se apagaba una parte de su mismo cuerpo.

Muchas veces se encontraba mirando la luna, más cuando está estaba llena, y un calor tan ardiente recorría su cuerpo que pensaba en quitarse la capa roja, pero en esos momentos su abuela entraba y se aseguraba que no lo hiciera.

Ese proceso era tan repetitivito que comenzaba a desesperarse. Su vida era una monotonía.

Esto hasta que conoció a Blancanieves, una vez que se halló con ella en el granero su vida cambio, tal vez las mismas sensaciones seguían en su cuerpo pero ahora tenía una amiga con la que podía contar.

Blancanieves era una princesa y Ruby una campesina pero si en algo se relacionaban era en la sensación de estar presionaras de la forma no tradicional.

Para ese entonces, Ruby aun no estaba muy segura de lo que pasaba en ella, pero sí de los rumores que por el pueblo se esparcían acerca del lobo que estaba atacando a los habitantes del bosque.

—Lo descubriremos juntos.

Dijo Peter cuando Ruby le comentó acerca de su inseguridad por esa bestia que andaba suelta.

Al hacer una investigacion profunda, Peter-Ruby-Blancanieves, llegaron a la conclusion que el primero en la lista era este animal.

—No puede ser—se lamentó Peter—lo sabría.

—Dicen que no recuerdas nada de lo que pasa, pero no te preocupes, estaremos juntos—le aseguró Ruby y lo besó.

Al entrar en contactos sus labios esa sensación volvió a apoderarse de ella, definiéndola como emoción de estar con él, la ignoró.

Planearon encontrarse en la noche, ella evitaría que él hiriera algún aldeano más.

Al llegar la hora acordada, Ruby habló con Blancanieves, se quitó la capa roja sintiendo que se libraba de un gran peso y salió en busca de Peter, escondiéndose de su abuela, aceleró el paso mientras un dolor en su cuello la invadía.

Llegó con Peter y lo besó, sin embargo no fue un beso como los de antes, en este Ruby se sentía tan fuerte y poderosa que se posó sobre él haciendo que se recargara sobre la pared. Inhaló su aroma y las ganas de estar más cerca de él no reducían, mordió su labio haciendo que este sangrara un poco.

—¿Estás bien, Rojita? —suspiró Peter

—Sí—Ruby se alejó un poco—solo queria disfrutar a mi novio antes de que este se convirtiera en un animal salvaje—bromeó.

—Al ver mi labio se puede decir que el único animal salvaje aquí eres tú. —Ambos se rieron—y por eso me encantas. Si no fuera por estas cadenas hace minutos que ya estaríamos haciendo otra cosa.

Ruby se ruborizó.

—Tendremos toda la vida para esto, cuando todo acabe hablaremos con abuelita y apuesto no se negará a que nos casemos.

—Te amo, Rojita—susurró Peter colocando su mano debajo del largo cabello de su compañera.

—Te amo, Peter —Lo besó.

—Auch, ten cuidado—expresó Peter después de que su labio volvió a sangrar—¿Ruby, estas bien?

Pero para esos momentos, de Ruby solo quedaba su cuerpo con algunas alteraciones, sus dientes se habían afilado y sus ojos verdes ya eran. Por dentro, los cambios no eran tan insignificantes.

La fuerza que había sentido minutos atrás ahora aumentaba a tal grado que sentía necesitaba golpear algo, su mente estaba perdiendo la lucidez haciendo que solo su olfato fuera la única cosa que parecía tener control. Le dolía su cuello, piernas y brazos. Su corazón parecía que había dejado de bombear sangre para dotar a su cuerpo de adrenalina.

Ante los ojos de Peter, solo fue un lobo que se robó la identidad de su novia y luego lo atacó a él.

Pero dentro de Ruby, era todo un proceso un cambió que la hacía sentir superior, fuerte, veloz, importante. Algo que como humana nunca había conseguido.

No fue su intención acabar con Peter, pero sus instintos la habían obligado, así como también le pedían que corriera, que fuera a las montañas y sintiera el aire golpear su pelaje.

Ruby, ahora convertida en lobo, disfrutó de los pequeños detalles que la naturaleza le otorgaba. Tal vez no era sano, pero era parte de ella, perder la conciencia, disfrutar el momento, vivir como la vida te pide y no como la sociedad te indica.

Sin embargo al ser encontrada por su abuelita y por Blancanieves en su cuerpo de nuevo, la culpa entró en ella, no era posible que hubiera matado a la persona que más queria en ese mundo, no podía ser cierto. Tal vez no recordará todo, solo los placeres que esa metamorfosis había hecho en ella. Había tomado la vida de otra persona mientras ella liberaba todo eso que cuerpo le pedía.

Regresó a casa y pudo vivir siguiendo los consejos de su abuela. Ayudando a sus amigos a salvar el reino que les pertenecían porque nadie como ella sabía esa sensación de ser despojada de tu modo de vida.

Y tal vez Ruby, era feliz viviendo como humana ya que no hería a ninguna persona, pero no podía negar que necesitaba esa sensación de libertad que en sus transformaciones experimentaba.

Nunca pudo olvidar a Peter ni las promesas de estar juntos, mucho menos se perdonó por haberlo matado, por eso cuando era una loba corría a aullar junto al árbol en el que por última vez se vieron y después de eso, recorría el bosque a una velocidad inalcanzable. Encontrando así el balance en su vida cuando se volvía humana.

Porque ella era Caperucita Roja pero también el lobo feroz. Y nadie se podía llevar ninguna parte de ella.

FIN

* * *

_**NA: Sé que no es la mejor historia pero llevo meses oxidada y esto fue lo que mejor que salió, espero les guste y si no te todos modos ya saben dónde pueden externar su opinión.**_

_**¿Review?**_

_**~Luriana~**_


End file.
